A Nightmare on Elm Street: Deadly Ground
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Benson, Skips, Thomas, Margaret, and Eileen start having nightmares about a man who hunts and kills people in their dreams. And they need to find a way to stop him. Will they end up the same as this Dream Demon's victims? Rated T for now, maybe M in later chapters. No major love stories here! Just the usual MxM deal!
1. The First Nightmare

**_Mordecai's P.O.V._**

"AWWWW YEAUH! TWICE IN A ROW!" I yelled, throwing my game controller at Rigby.

We were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and I had killed him twice in a row.

"Pfft. Whatever. Just be lucky that Pops is here and Benson isn't."

Then, my cell phone started ringing. It was Margaret.

_"Herro?"_

_"Hey Mordecai. What's up?"_

_"Not much. Just playin' video games with Rigby."_

_"Oh, that's cool. Hey, we still gonna hang out later?"_

_"Oh yeah. Of course."_

_"Okay. Thanks! Bye."_

_"Bye."_

I hung up as Rigby said, "Come on! Let's go take a nap. I'm tired!"

"But, it's like noon. And when was the last time we took naps?"

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Uh, last week when Benson made us clean out the basement for eight hours, DUH! Remember?"

I scowled in defeat.

"Fine. But only because I need rest for tonight."

So, we dropped the controllers and ran up the stairs.

I closed the curtains and the blinds and hung a black blanket over the window so it would be incredibly dark in our room.

I then crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

_"One, two. Freddy's coming for you."_

"Huh? Who's there?"

I was standing in what looked like a boiler room. There were pipes and walls and corners that twisted into a labyrinth.

I had heard little girls, singing. I couldn't see them, but I could certainly hear them.

_"Three, four. Better lock your door."_

I felt, watched. But, there was no way in hell I would be able to see whoever was watching me.

"Okay, if there's someone out there, just come out!" I yelled in desperation.

_"Five, six. Grab your crucifix."_

I was getting **_extremely _**scared and nervous now.

I then heard something that to this day, will make me shudder and my hairs stand up on end: Scraping on the pipes. There is nothing more terrifying and ominous than the sound of sharp objects scraping on old pipes.

I then heard evil laughter and more singing.

_"Seven, eight. Gonna stay awake."_

"OKAY! CUT THE CRAP AND SHOW YOURSELVES!" I snarled.

"You can't hide from _Freddy_." An ominous and evil voice said from nowhere.

_"Nine, ten. Never sleep again."_

I got the feeling that the song had ended.

Then, I felt an evil presence.

"Oh God." I whispered to myself.

Then, I heard the most terrifying thing in my life.

"No. Just me."

I whipped around to see a man, covered in burns and scars. He had horrifying Sea Crystal blue eyes and his teeth were sharpened. He had a red and green sweater that was ripped a little, brown cargo pants, black boots, a brown dusty fedora, and the thing that to this day, has made me want to scream, a black gardening glove with four razor sharp blades sticking out of every finger except the thumb.

"Ya know, Mordecai, you shouldn't be sleepin' at noon!"

I was so scared, I could barely even breath.

He raised his glove and slashed my arm when I was suddenly in my room.

"Yo, Mordo! You okay, man? You looked like you were having a nightmare, dude." Rigby said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "You have no idea, man."

"Okay. Well, hurry and take a shower. They'll be here in about thirty minutes."

"Alright."

I got up, and my arm suddenly stung really bad.

I looked at it, and I screamed.

"MORDECAI! Are you alright?!" I heard Pops yell.

He walked in and looked at my arm.

"MORDECAI! What in the heavens happened to your arm?!"

I groaned in pain. "I don't know, Pops."

He grabbed my other arm and said, "Let's get you to Skips. He'll know what to do."

"Hmmm. I've seen cuts before, but I've only seen a cut like **_that _**once before." Skips said as he wrapped my arms in herbal medicines and an Ace bandage.

"Really? Doogh!" I whimpered as he continued wrapping.

"Yeah. It was a dream demon."


	2. Hide and Seek

**_Margaret's P.O.V._**

_"One, two. Freddy's coming for you."_

"Who's there?!" I called out.

I heard giggling of little children in response.

I heard the most blood-chilling sound ever: sharp objects scraping on old rusty pipes. It made me want to scream.

I wanted to curl up and cry in a corner, but I put on my best poker face and stood my ground.

"Who's there!? SHOW YOURSELF!"

_"Three, four. Lock your door."_

I was now so nervous, my legs were shaking.

I heard evil and ominous cackling and that just made me want to cry.

"Whazza matta? Beautiful Margaret…" An evil voice hissed from the darkness.

_"Five, six. Grab your crucifix."_

I couldn't take it. I wanted it to end.

"Look, I don't know what's going on. But, please STOP!" I screamed in desperation.

"_Freddy _can't let you go, sweet lady."

I whipped around to see a little girl, about the age of six. She had brown hair, that was held up in little pigtails, a white dress and she looked so sweet and innocent. But, she had claw marks on her back and across her chest, but there was no blood.

_"Seven, eight. Gonna stay awake."_

She grabbed my hand and said, "Come on. We have to hide. He'll find us."

She led me away and we walked past a room. And in that room, I saw something horrible.

I saw a man, covered in burns and scars. He had horrifying Sea Crystal blue eyes and his teeth were sharpened. He had a red and green sweater that was ripped a little, brown cargo pants, black boots, a brown dusty fedora, and the thing that to this day, has made me want to scream, a black gardening glove with four razor sharp blades sticking out of every finger except the thumb.

He had his face covered with his hands, and he was counting. He was at about four.

_"Nine, ten. Never sleep again."_

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not. Here I come." He snarled evilly.

I gasped quietly and the little girl quickly led me away from him and went into a room and brought me to a closet and said, "Hide in here. He won't find you here. If you get found, you're out."

I nodded as she closed the door and ran away.

I was afraid for my life.

I literally stopped breathing as I heard the door to the room being opened and I heard heavy footsteps.

"Margaret? It's me, Mordecai! It's nearly seven! We've got to go, now!"

I sighed a breath of relief as I stepped out of the closet.

"Oh, Mordecai. I've never been so glad to see anybody in my life!" I exclaimed as I ran to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Margaret. Guess what?"

"What?"

He then spoke in a voice that wasn't his. It was raspy and guttural. "You're out."

I yelped and pulled away from Mordecai, only to realize, it wasn't Mordecai. It was the man with the burns and the claws.

"Beautiful Margaret. You shouldn't be late for your date. In fact, it's so late, you shouldn't even go anymore."

He then evilly and tauntingly clanked his claws together.

I could barely even breathe correctly.

"Who, are you?" I said, trying not to pass out.

He smirked with a face that was beyond evil. "Don't you remember me?"

He was about to slash my face when I screamed, and I suddenly appeared in my room.

I heard knocking on my door.

"Hey, Margaret? Are you okay? I heard a scream, and thought you were in trouble." Eileen asked poking her head into my room.

I nodded.

"I just had a nightmare. What time is it?"

She glanced at her watch.

"5:31. Get ready. We've got to go in about 45 minutes."

"Okay."

She got out and shut the door.

I got out of my bed and saw a lock of my hair had been cut. I realized that the man must've cut when he tried to kill me.

I got ready to go and Eileen and I left the apartment and drove to the park.

I had to tell Mordecai what happened.


	3. Connections

**_Eileen's P.O.V._**

"Margaret? Are you sure you're okay? I heard you crying and then I heard a scream. That nightmare must've been pretty horrible if you're-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Margaret snapped, cutting me off.

I shrugged. "Okay. I just think it's weird how we're both having nightmares."

She stepped on the brakes of the car as she turned to me in utter shock.

"You've been having nightmares too? What are they about?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "Well, everytime I dream, I see this man. And he's terrifying. He's got burns all over him, he has a red and green sweater and brown cargo pants, and black hiking boots, and a dusty brown fedora. But, the things that scares me most, is his hand. He had long and razor sharp-"

"Claws sticking out of every finger except the thumb. And did you hear little kids singing a creepy-ass song?"

I stared at her in shock.

"We're having the same nightmares."

She stepped on the gas and kept driving to the park.

"Let's just not talk about it, okay? At least until we figure out what's going on."

I nodded.

We were having the same nightmares. That's gotta mean something.

**_Rigby's P.O.V._**

"Dude, are sure you're fine? 'Cause I know for a **_fact_** that you didn't go to sleep with that cut." I snapped at Mordecai.

"No, I'm not fine! I'm frickin' terrified for hell's sake! I'm petrified to fall asleep again! I don't know who that guy is, but I'm scared as hell right now! If you could understand this, you'd know what I'm feeling." Mordecai snarled with fear obvious in his tone.

I took a deep breath and said, "Dude, I've been having nightmares of my own. Everytime I dream, I see this man. And he's terrifying. He's got burns all over him, he has a red and green sweater and brown cargo pants, and black hiking boots, and a dusty brown fedora. But, the things that scares me most, is his hand. He had long and razor sharp claws on his right hand, sticking out of every finger-"

"Except the thumb. Dude, I've seen him. Right before I woke up, he slashed my arm with his claws. And in my nightmare, I heard-"

"Little children singing. Man, we're having the same dreams. That's gotta mean a connection or something!" I exclaimed.

His jaw fell open as he said, "We've gotta tell Margaret and Eileen. It may not mean much, but at least they'll know what's going on."

At that time, the doorbell rang.

I ran and opened the door. It was the girls.

"Rigby. Mordecai. We've got something to tell you." Eileen said with a tone that had fear in it.

I let them in as Mordecai said, "Same here. Rigby and I, we've been having dreams. And they're the same nightmares. It's about a man, who's got burns all over him, he has a red and green sweater and brown cargo pants, and black hiking boots, and a dusty brown fedora. And worst of all, he's-"

"Got claws on his right hand with blades sticking out of every finger except the thumb. Eileen and I've been sharing the same nightmares." Margaret whimpered.

Holy. Crap. We're screwed beyond belief.


	4. We Need Help

**_Mordecai's P.O.V._**

My jaw dropped. This had to mean something. It had to. There was **_NO WAY_** that we were all having the same nightmares.

"Guys. We have to figure out what this means. Did anyone wake up with weird marks or injuries?" I said.

Eileen shook her head as did Rigby. But Margaret swallowed.

"He sliced a lock of my hair when he tried to kill me in my sleep." She said as I stepped to her as she held up an obviously recent short lock of her red hair.

"Oh my God. Guys, this is dangerous. These dreams aren't just dreams. They're nightmares. And they're really bad nightmares." Rigby yelped.

I took in a shaky breath. C'mon. Let's go see if Skips knows anything about this."

We left and went to see Skips.

I knocked on his door and seconds later, he answered.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

I looked him in the eye as I gave him a reply. "Do you know anything about this dream demon?"

He hesitated, as if wondering if he should tell us before he gave an answer. "Well, all I can tell you is that dream demons don't stick around for long. He'll leave you alone now. You can sleep again, don't worry about it."

I sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks Skips."

"No problem. Night."

He closed his door and we walked away.

Rigby was the first to speak. "Well, now that that problem's over, let's go see the movie!"

I chuckled. "Alright. Let's go."

And we were off.


	5. The First Kill

**_Muscle Man's P.O.V._**

I opened my eyes and I saw I was in a boiler room. But, how'd I get here? Last I remember, I went to go to bed after hangin' out with Fives all day.

_"One, two. Freddy's coming for you." _

"Who's there?!" I called out.

I heard giggling of little children in response.

I heard the most blood-chilling sound ever: sharp objects scraping on old rusty pipes. It made me want to scream. I wanted to curl up and cry in a corner, but I put on my best poker face and stood my ground.

"Who's there!? SHOW YOURSELF!"

_"Three, four. Lock your door."_

I was now so nervous, my legs were shaking. I heard evil and ominous cackling and that just made me want to cry.

"Whazza matta, Mitch? Why're you screamin'? You haven't even seen me yet…" I heard a voice hiss.

_"Five, six. Grab your crucifix."_

I couldn't take it. I wanted it to end. "Look, I don't know what's going on!" I screamed in desperation.

_"Seven, eight. Gonna stay awake._

_Nine, ten. Never sleep again."_

Then, All I heard was the hissing of pipes and the faint hum of electricity. I then felt something breathe on the back of my neck.

"Found you."

I whipped around to see the man I've been seeing in my dreams. A man, covered in burns and scars. He had horrifying Sea Crystal blue eyes and his teeth were sharpened. He had a red and green sweater that was ripped a little, brown cargo pants, black boots, a brown dusty fedora, and a black gardening glove on his right hand with four razor sharp blades sticking out of his fingers.

He looked at me with a smirk hat was beyond evil.

I felt my legs turn to jelly as he clanked his knives together tauntingly.

"What do you want from me?"

His smirk dropped and was replaced with murderous anger. "What do I want? Well, I don't know. You think you can turn back time?"

I tried to answer, but my voice became frozen with fear.

He took a step forward to me, making me start trembling as I braced for impact.

"ANSWER ME!"

"N-no." I squeaked out.

"You think you can bring the dead back to life?"

"No, sir."

He smirked again. "I didn't think so."

He raised his glove to slash me when I put my arms over my head and braced for impact, when I felt the blades graze my hair, making me cry out in alarm.

"Why're you screamin'? I haven't even cut you yet."

He disappeared and I opened my eyes to see nothing but the boiler room. I stood up straight and looked around to see if he was around here.

I was about to start running when I felt an incredible and extreme blast of excruciating pain in my stomach. I looked down to see the man's glove through my body, my blood spilling everywhere.

He pulled it out and I slumped to the floor. He towered above me, smirking at my dying body. He kneeled down to me, the evil smirk still on his face.

"Did you know that after the heart stops beating, the brain can still function for well over seven minute? We still got six more minutes to play."

He started laughing at me. I gasped for air and felt my own blood pool around my body. About five more minutes later, I realized I had only a minute to live.

"Mitch? It's been five minutes. One more minute left. Any last words?"

"Yes. Tell… Starla… I love… her. And… you know… who else… is a demon… from… hell… and kills people… in their dreams?"

He looked confused. "Who?"

I smirked in my last dying breath. "My… mom."

Those were the last words I said as the world around me faded into black and I was gone.

* * *

**_Well, Muscle Man's the first one gone. You should've known his last words would be a My Mom joke. But, let me know if that death was too violent. R&R! BYE!_**


	6. A Bit of Information

**_Mordecai's P.O.V._**

We got out of the movie go to the Chinese restaurant and eat when my phone rang. It was Benson. I groaned but answered.

_"Hey Benson. If it's about the snack bar being raided-"_

_"The snack bar got- you know what!? That's not important right now! Just get back to the park now! It's an emergency!"_

_"What now? Did Pops lose his lollipops again?"_

_"No, but you've gotta get down here NOW!"_

_"Okay, okay! Jeez! We're coming!"_

_"Good! You'd better be here in five minutes, OR YOU AND RIGBY ARE FIRED!"_

He hung up, making me wince a little. Rigby frowned.

"Benson?"

I nodded. "We have to get to the park in five minutes or we're fired."

We all groaned, but got into Margaret's car and drove back to the park. We got there and we saw three squad cars, an ambulance and a few others cars parked outside the house.

"What the hell happened here?" I said, as we all got out of the car.

Immediately, Benson, Skips, Starla and High Five Ghost ran to us.

"Guys, what the hell happened?" Eileen asked.

Starla was about to cry when Skips answered the question. "You just have to see it for yourselves."

So, we all followed him to Muscle Man's trailer. Skips opened the door and we walked inside and found Muscle Man's small bedroom. The sight we saw in there, has to this day, brought fear to me.

I saw blood splattered all over the walls and sheets, I smelled the scent of death, and the worst of all, Muscle Man.

His stomach and chest looked like they were torn to shreds and blood was pooled around his body.

And on the wall behind, written in blood was, _"One down. Nine to go. Freddy's coming for you."_

"My God. He killed Muscle Man."

Skips turned to Benson and nodded. Benson turned to face us. "Okay, I think it's best if we leave now. Skips and I need to talk."

We obeyed and left the trailer. I looked over at Margaret. "He got Muscle Man. Now he's coming after us."

She choked back tears. "I know. We need to find out more about him. It could save us."

"I know. But right now, maybe we need some rest. Maybe if we take a certain sleeping pill, we can sleep without dreams." Rigby said.

I nodded. "Dude, that could actually work. I guess that's the plan for eight now."

Eileen smiled. "Maybe there's hope. We'll find out more about him, as will you. Find out as much as you can. If you fall asleep and do dream of him, take shifts. In case you're in danger. And in the dream, be observant. But, that's risky. So, take a sleeping pill."

We nodded. Then, the girls left and Rigby and I went back inside the house and went to bed. Hopefully, we'll wake up the next day.

**_Margaret's P.O.V._**

We got home and changed into some sweatshirts and got onto our computers to do some research. So far, nothing came up.

Then, at about 3 in the morning, Eileen's face lit up with discovery.

"Margaret. I found something."

I got up off the couch and went to look on her screen. "What'd you find?"

On the screen, I saw an article on a case of murders in our town from about 20 years ago. I would have been about three at that time, as would have the others.

But, on the article, it read this.

_"The case of Frederick Kruger 'Springwood Slasher' is a horrifying case. It started in April of 1993, when Kruger was given a job at the local preschool as a gardener. The children there played with him frequently, then one day, one of the children told their parents that Kruger had been taking children to the boiler room of a factory nearby to abuse them in various ways, and even murdering one child. The adults who worked at the preschool and the parents of the children attempted to report the crime to the police, but by that time, Kruger had left the town, and no one has seen or heard from him since then. The names of the victims were withheld, but the names of the adults who worked at the preschool are, "Benson" and "Skips". Krueger is still on the most wanted list, but it is uncertain if he is still alive or not."_

My jaw dropped.

"Benson and Skips knew about him? We have to call and tell Mordecai and Rigby!" I exclaimed.

But before I could get my phone, Eileen said, "Wait. Wait till later. We can't bother them right now."

I nodded. "You're right."

We knew something now.

**_Mordecai's P.O.V._**

I was back in the boiler room. But this time, I listened to Eileen's advice: Be observant. I scanned the floor for something. I found a piece of newspaper. It had an article on it.

_"The case of Frederick Kruger 'Springwood Slasher' is a horrifying case. It started in April of 1993, when Kruger was given a job at the local preschool as a gardener. The children there played with him frequently, then one day, one of the children told their parents that Kruger had been taking children to the boiler room of a factory nearby to abuse them in various ways, and even murdering one child. The adults who worked at the preschool and the parents of the children attempted to report the crime to the police, but by that time, Kruger had left the town, and no one has seen or heard from him since then. The names of the victims were withheld, but the names of the adults who worked at the preschool are, "Benson" and "Skips". Krueger is still on the most wanted list, but it is uncertain if he is still alive or not."_

Skips and Benson knew about him. They knew about Freddy. I reread and reread the article until I knew for certain that Benson and Skips knew about this.

"You know my story now." I heard a deep and raspy voice snarl. I whipped around to see Freddy. "B-but, what does it have to do with us?"

He chuckled darkly and scraped his blades together. "Well, a lot of things really. But, you can find out on your own time." He pointed at my slashed arm with amusement. "Like my handy work?"

I shook my head. He chuckled again. "I wouldn't think so." He was about the slashed me again, when I heard my alarm clock go off.

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air. "Rigby?"

"Yeah, dude?"

I sighed. "Okay, you're still alive."

I told about the article. We now knew a bit of this horror story.


	7. The Horror Story

**_Rigby's P.O.V._**

My jaw fell open at Mordecai's words. That guy knew Benson and Skips, and used to live here!? We had to tell the girls about it.

I got my phone and called Eileen.

_"Rigby? You okay?"_

_"Yeah, we're fine. Listen, we found some stuff on the guy. Mordecai found a newspaper article about him being a gardener at a preschool in town about 20 years back and-"_

_"He was accused of abusing the kids and even killed one and then he skipped town. We know, we found that same article last night. And the adults who worked at the preschool were-"_

_"Benson and Skips."_

_"We'll be right over."_

_"Okay. Bye."_

I hung up and about ten minutes later, they were here.

"Okay, so what now?" I asked.

Mordecai paced back and forth as he said, "We have to ask Benson and Skips about it."

He walked out the door as we followed him. We ran to Skips' house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, he opened the door. "Hey guys. You alright?"

"Where's Benson?" I snapped.

His face contorted with fear and nervousness as he replied. "Uh, he's inside. Come in."

We went inside and Benson was in the kitchen with a bunch of envelopes. He saw us and hastily stuffed them into a bag.

Both he and Skips were hiding a secret. And we were about to find out.

**_Margaret's P.O.V._**

Mordecai turned to Skips in question. "We wanna know something."

Skips swallowed and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Anything. Go for it. "Mordecai leaned in close with fire in his eyes. "What do you know, about Frederick Krueger?"

Benson's eyes widened and Skips faced away from him in shame. But Benson was the first the break the silence. "All of you sit down. This may come as a shock."

We left the kitchen and sat on the couch as Benson and Skips came in with sorrowful looks on their faces.

Skips was holding an envelope. He took a breath and started out the story. "Long ago, about 20 years, Benson and I got jobs at the Badham Preschool. And, you guys were kids there. You guys, Muscle Man, Thomas, Starla, and High Five Ghost. You guys were so innocent and sweet, and you loved playing with him. One day, we started to notice that the kids were starting to act really nervous around Freddy. We saw Mordecai one day, and he was terrified of going to play outside because Freddy was there. One day, Rigby's parents told us that Rigby had claw marks on his back and he was acting strange. And we got calls from other parents and they told us the same with their kids. And a mom told us that her son had gone missing and soon, one of the kids said that Freddy was the one who did it."

Eileen's face paled. "What happened? Didn't you call the police?"

Benson hesitated before answering. "He… left town before we got a chance to confront him. These dreams you're having. They're… they're repressed memories. From a terrible time. But he's gone now. He can't hurt you."

We left a few minutes later. He's the one who did this. But, why us?


	8. What Really Happened

**_Mordecai's P.O.V._**

"Okay. Rigby and I need to get back to work. So, you guys better get going." I said.

They nodded and left as Rigby and I went to the snack bar to manage it for a while. I was fixing some food for someone when my mind became foggy and I felt my eyelids get heavy.

"Rigby?"

I dropped the food and fell to the floor, slipping into sleep.

* * *

My eyes shot open to dark and old factory grounds. I looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out.

I then heard the faint sound of running and car engines. I looked around a corner and saw a man with a brown jacket, brown cargo pants, black hiking boots, a red and green sweater, brown hair and Sea Crystal eyes: Freddy. He was running for his life as four cars followed him.

"Hey! HEY WAIT!" I yelled, as a car drove through me.

Was I dead? I pinched my arm and I faintly heard Rigby calling my name. I guess I was just asleep. But, why wasn't Freddy after me? Maybe this is a flashback of some sort?

I followed the cars as they stopped in front of a factory. Freddy had gone inside and locked them out. A man stepped out of a car: It was Rigby's dad.

"KRUEGER! OPEN UP, YOU SICK BASTARD!" He shouted as he pounded on the door.

After a few minutes, four people stepped out of the others cars. I recognized them as Margaret's mom, Eileen's dad, Benson and Skips.

My dad ran to the trunk of his car and popped it open. Inside was containers of gasoline and matches and paper.

Margaret's mom's face paled as she ran to my dad. "No. Not like this!"

My dad glared at her. "What other way is there!? Make our kids get on a stand and say what he did to them!?"

He, Benson and Skips grabbed a container, lit it on fire and threw it at the windows of the factory. Within seconds, the place was on fire.

Realization hit me with a force of a train: Benson and Skips lied to us. He didn't skip town. They and the parents killed him. That's why he's after us. He wants revenge.

I pinched myself awake and I was lying on the floor with Rigby, Pops, and Thomas standing over me.

"DUDE! Are you okay!?" Thomas exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. But, I saw something. Freddy didn't skip town. He was killed. By Benson, Skips, and our parents. They lied to us."


	9. I'm A Bad Man

**_Pop's P.O.V._**

"Thomas! I'm going for a nap!" I called to the young lad.

I walked up to my room and was standing out in the hallway when I heard him run up the stairs.

He rushed to me. "NO! Pops, you can't! Mordecai told us not to sleep! At least until he figures out a way to stop this evil guy."

Yes, I had known about Mr. Krueger and his death and what had happened. He's been appearing in my dreams recently, but I was quite tired. I hadn't slept in about two nights from both fear and helping the police with Muscle Man's death.

I yawned to Thomas in protest. "But, Thomas my good man, I'm quite tired. Could I sleep for at least five minutes?"

He was about to deny, but froze. Like he was a statue.

"Thomas? Are you alright?" I said waving my hand in front of him. No response. Suddenly, the hallway felt really dark in the late afternoon rainy day.

I looked down the hallway and looked down the stairs, but I didn't see the living room. I saw old pipes and the faint light of an old factory boiler room.

I started shaking and walked down the stairs to investigate. I got the bottom step of the stairs and felt the entire place grow darker and colder and an eerie feeling swept over me.

"H-h-hello?"

I heard the rumbling of pipes and the blasts of flames, but no response.

Then, I heard a scraping sound on the pipes and I whipped around to see Mr. Krueger slowly walking towards me.

I trembled violently and backed away slowly as he approached me.

"Well. Hello Pops. Long time. No see." He growled evilly.

I limply stuck my arms out in front of me in a weak attempt to protect myself. "Mr. Krueger. I-I had nothing to do with your death. I swear! Please, don't hurt me or anyone else!"

He smirked and snapped his fingers and Benson appeared.

"Pops! What's going on!?" Benson yelled in alarm.

"Benson! Watch out!" I yelped

Mr. Krueger grabbed him in a headlock and stood him up and raised a knife to his neck.

"What's it gonna be, Pops? Your friend, or you. Take your pick." He growled.

I felt tears leak from my eyes and slip down my face. But I stared at him in the eyes in anger. "Fine. You may take my life. But promise me something, as my final death wish." I snarled.

He shrugged. "And what would that be?" I blinked the tears of fear and anger away as I replied. "You will make it a quick death." He smirked and dropped Benson to the floor. "Wish granted."

He walked towards me as I backed up in fear, bracing for death. I was soon backed up into a wall, facing away from him with my eyes closed.

I felt him corner me and I heard his knives clank together.

"Here's the tester of what it'll feel like."

I felt him rake the side of my face with his claws as I screeched in pain. I crumpled to the floor and felt my face. I felt torn and jagged flesh and blood oozing from the gash.

"Doesn't feel too nice, does it?" He hissed.

I slowly shook my head. "You promised. You evil demon! You dare not walk the way of light, to take back everything!"

He chuckled darkly. "No Pops. I think the truth it much more simpler than all that: I'm a bad man."

He plunged his claws into my neck and I tried to scream from all the pain, but I was suffocating from my own blood.

I my mind, I said a silent prayer to my friends.

_"My friends. I loved you all. And when you figure out a way to stop this, I will smile upon you from the heavens. Just know that even though I am dead, I am not gone. Goodbye."_

I closed my eyes and let death take me.


	10. He wasn't asleep?

**_Rigby's P.O.V._**

"Mordecai. You've been working all day. Let's go back to the house." I groggily muttered as I wiped sweat from my forehead.

We've been awake for about two and a half days and we've been feeling like hell.

He sighed as we started walking back to the house. I opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Pops? Thomas? We're home- JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed as we walked into the kitchen.

Thomas was standing in shock, covered in blood. Pops was lying on the ground covered in blood and torn flesh on his face and neck.

"I-I-I don't know what happened. He was fine one minute and the next, he was in the kitchen screaming about Benson and having nothing to do with Krueger's death and promising to have him die a quick death and then this happened, and I had no idea what was going on. But he wasn't asleep." He stuttered.

I shook my head quickly. "Wait a minute, he **_wasn't asleep_**!? Then how the hell did Krueger kill him?"

* * *

A few hours later, we called the police and Thomas told them what happened, but they were a little suspicious as they left after cleaning everything up.

I was still in shock and a little confused. If he wasn't asleep, how could he have died? HE could only kill you in your dreams, right?

Mordecai and I were doing some research with Margaret and Eileen at the girls' place later that night, in hopes of finding out more stuff on this.

Suddenly, Margaret's face lit up. "GUYS! I found something."

We looked at her in question as she explained. "You guys said Pops wasn't asleep when he was killed, and I found out why." She then started reading us something she found.

_"In a case of insomnia, there are about three symptoms. The first occurs within 14 hours of no sleep when the insomniac begins feeling very tired and limited concentration. The second occurs after 24 hours of no sleep, when the insomniac becomes very weak and begins to feel nauseous and very painful headaches. The third symptom occurs after 48 hours of no sleep, when the insomniac begins having micronaps. This is means the insomniac is dreaming, but is unaware, even if they are awake. This could result in very fatal results."_

My jaw dropped. "So, Pops was having a micronap?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It explains why Thomas said he was screaming at no one."

I was in shock. So, now he could kill us unless we found a way to stop him.


	11. Beginning of the End

_**I'm back! And just to warn you, in this chapter the F-word will be used. Be warned, this is the first and last time I will EVER have the F-word in any of my stories. I'm not a cusser, so don't expect much from me. Enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**_Benson's P.O.V._**

"Oh my God. SKIPS!" I yelled in pain.

He ran into the kitchen to see what was up. "Yeah?"

I rubbed my pounding head in exhaustion. "Get me some Tylenol. My head's gonna explode if you don't."

He ran to the bathroom as I groaned in exhaustion, frustration, fear and anger. First Muscle Man then Pops? Gone. Freddy's doing. All we could do was to stay awake.

Skips got back to me, holding the bottle of pills. I took it and popped a pill. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "Welcome Benson. I gotta go help Thomas and Fives with work. Mordecai and Rigby are busy with something. Be back later."

I nodded as he left out the door. I sat down on the floor against the wall. Why did I kill Krueger? He wouldn't be doing this if we had just taken him to the police. But, the parents and Skips and I made a bad judgment call.

I whipped my head when I heard the door open and close. Rigby and Mordecai stepped into the hallway I was sitting in.

"Hey guys. You doin' okay?" I asked, but found nothing but anger and betrayal in their eyes.

"Don't pull your bull on us. You lied. You and Skips and our parents killed Krueger! THAT'S WHY HE'S AFTER US! Why the hell did you kill him!? If you had just brought him to the police or just made him leave town, maybe we'd be alive within next week!" Rigby yelled tears streaming down his face.

I hung my head in shame. I stood up and stared at them right in the eyes with tears dripping down my face.

"Guys. I know you're scared and angry, but what we did was what we thought was the right thing. I mean, no kid should have to go the rest of their lives knowing they were the prey for a sick monster. But now, I've come to realize what we did just made it all worse. I'm sorry."

Mordecai kept his murderous glare. "Yeah, well no amount of apologizing gonna take back what you did. And if think that-"

And all of a sudden, he froze. Rigby too. Like statues. I waved a hand in front of their faces, but to no avail.

I heard a clatter downstairs in the basement. I turned around and opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs.

**_Mordecai's P.O.V._**

"Benson? What are you doing?" I asked as Benson walked away from us and to the basement, like we weren't even there. "Benson? Benson!? What's wrong!?" Rigby said panicking.

Then, the answer hit me like a force of a car: He was having a micronap. I turned to Rigby slowly. "Dude. He's having a micronap."

We ran towards the basement, but as soon as he stepped inside the door, it slammed shut behind him. I twisted the knob, but it was locked. I started pounding on the door. "BENSON! SNAP OUT OF IT! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Rigby ran away and went outside to Skips' garage. I ran after him. "Dude! We got no time for this! We have to-"

He came out with Skips' chainsaw. "STOP TALKING!"

We ran back inside and he sawed a hole in the door big enough for us to climb through. He dropped the saw and we ran down the stairs and saw Benson floating in mid-air.

"BENSON!"

He turned to us and choked out, "Run."

I turned to Rigby. "Dude. Find something heavy and long."

"Why!?"

"JUST DO IT!" I screamed in desperation.

He nodded and raced up the stairs and came down seconds later with a crowbar. He handed it to me. "This is all I could find." He panted.

I smirked. "It's perfect. Now, I want you to hit me in the head as hard as you can with this."

He stood back and blinked. "Okay. But why?"

"I need to go into the dream world and save Benson. And give me your switchblade. I'm gonna need it."

He dug into his pocket and tossed it to me. "You ready man?"

I cringed at the metal rod but nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead."

He raised it into the air with slight caution. "Good luck, man." I smiled slightly. "Thanks. If I don't make it, tell Margaret I've always loved her." He nodded. "See ya on the other side."

He swung the crowbar and hit me in the side of the head. The pain was so excruciating, I almost threw up.

The world turned a million colors and then turned black as my eyes closed.

* * *

I opened my eyes and got up to see the boiler room. "BENSON! I'M HERE!" I screamed out into the air. I heard Benson scream.

I ran until I rounded a corner and saw Benson pinned under Freddy. He was slowly driving his claws into Benson's face as he slowly turned to face me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little precious Mordecai. You want this little traitor? Well, TOO BAD!" He snarled as he sharply stabbed Benson through the brain, killing him instantly.

I gasped and felt tears leak out of my eyes.

"You monster! Why are you doing this!?" I hissed.

He shrugged. "Um, well. First, you sold me out to the adults, secondly, your parents and bosses killed me, and thirdly, I need to finish what I started."

I shuddered and stepped back. He stepped towards me and chuckled.

"Huh-huh. Maybe, after I kill your sorry ass, I'll tap Margaret's right before slashin' her! WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THAT, HUH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

I stopped and my fists shook with rage. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKIN' TOUCH HER!"

I tackled him and took out Rigby's switchblade and cut off his gloved hand. But, to my misfortune, it grew back.

He shoved me off him and smirked. "You've forgotten something: You're in my world, bitch."

I pinched my arm to wake myself up, but Krueger tackled me and I gripped his sweater, causing me to rip off a chunk of it.

I suddenly shot up and Rigby was standing above me.

"Mordecai! Are you okay!? Where's Benson!?" He asked.

I shook my head. "He killed Benson. But we gotta find some way to kill Krueger. He said he was rape Margaret it-"

"What's that in your hand?"

I looked in my hand, and I saw the chunk I ripped off Freddy's sweater.

Then, it hit me. If I tore this off him and I brought it with me into the real world, I could grab Freddy and pull him out of the dream world and we could kill him normally here so he could die.

I told Rigby my plan and we called the others and told them the same. This was the beginning of the end.


End file.
